Greatest FanFiction Royal Rumble
by Ghost Archer
Summary: 300 superstars are taking part in one of the largest, if not THE largest, action packed Royal Rumble matches of all time! Featuring superstars from WWE, NJPW, Impact and many others. Co-written with ChartoonTHEKING (THX Buddy!)


**300+ People from the Multiverse take part in one of the most action-packed Royal Rumbles!**

 **I don't own any characters. They belong to there own respective companies and owners.**

 **Co-Writer: ChartoonTHEKING (Thx Bro...)**

* * *

 **SCENE 1 - THE HOST OF THE GREATEST FANFICTION ROYAL RUMBLE REVEALED!**

The crowd is eagerly waiting for the reveal of the event's host. They see WWE ring announcer Tony Chimel in the ring.

Tony: Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the host of the Greatest FanFiction Royal Rumble… Carrie Copeland!

The crowd roars with excitement as Evanescence's What You Want (Elder Jepson Remix) started playing. Then a brown-haired young woman comes out to an ear-splitting ovation.

Carrie: Ladies and gentlemen, tonight we have gathered some of the greatest fighters from different nationalities, backgrounds, hell, maybe even different Earths. With God as my witness, this is going to be the single greatest and most action-packed night of everyone's lives! Make sure you stay tuned for the GREATEST FANFICTION ROYAL RUMBLE OF ALL TIME!

The crowd then gave an uproar of excitement. They couldn't wait for this great event and were on their feet.

Carrie: This Royal Rumble will be like most of the other ones, however, there will be a few key differences. For instance, much like LordryuTJ's Fanfiction Royal Rumble IV, there will be two rings in this rumble.

The camera turns to the right to reveal a second ring connected to the first. The second ring, however, had no ropes or steel posts. It was similar to a Tenkaichi Budōkai stage in Papaya Island.

Carrie: As you can see this second ring is quite different from the first one. That is because once a wrestler exits the first ring and into the second one, they are going to fight under a different set of rules. Rules of which they can be eliminated via pinfall, submission or by being thrown out of the ring. Now, this may not sound very appealing, however, if one enters this ring and can eliminate a total of ten people then they will have the ability to re-enter the ring when eliminated.

The crowd give yet another array of cheers.

Carrie: There will be many more shocks and surprises like this so stay tuned to the show. I would like to take this time to thank the likes of ChartoonTHEKING, DupayF79302, Nincub, Siege25, The Extreme Brony, & Angelgirl16290 (XD). Thank you all for helping with this huge project in your own ways.

Crowd: Thank You, Authors! Thank You, Authors! Thank You, Authors!

Carrie: We hope we can make this the greatest experience for all who stay tuned.

 **SCENE 2 - CWE vs. MCW**

Tye Dillinger and Tommy Oliver were backstage reviewing their Royal Rumble numbers.

Tye: I can't say I'm too surprised with the number I picked. How about you guys…?

Tommy: *Looks at his number and smiles a bit* Not too shabby. How about-

?: *Sarcastic claps were heard* Well, well, well if it isn't the guys of CWE….

The duo of Tommy and Tye then turn around and see MCW's Siege with Zoey Sharp and Son Goku of MCW.

Siege: Wow it's really good to see you guys, I mean really it's really nice to see some guys who think they are on our level still on our level huh guys…?

Zoey and Siege smiled arrogantly while Goku just smiled anxiously for a decent challenge here in this rumble…

Tommy rolled his eyes as Siege patronized him and Tye.

Tommy: Look Siege, it's great you MCW guys are coming out to join this Rumble, you are bound to be many people's favorite, but you don't have to be such a jerk about it.

Zoey: He can't be a jerk if he's only being truthful, Green Ranger.

Tommy was going to say something to Zoey, but he saw Goku's face went from his playful smile to a disturbing grimace.

Tommy: Hey, is your buddy okay…?

Siege then took note of Goku and put his hand on Goku's shoulder to comfort him. However, Goku's face then shifted to glance at Siege.

Siege: Calm down, Goku. Save it for the match, okay?

Goku: It's not that…

Suddenly the lights went out in a sudden instant, a strange static full of strange images. When they suddenly stop we then see a mysterious bearded man as he is suddenly in front of the warrior that is Son Goku.

The man is the CWE/WWE Superstar Bray Wyatt he gives a chilling chuckle as he stands face to face with the Super Saiyan, lantern in hand glowing golden in the chilling black area. This makes Goku a bit uneasy, as he feels a strange power from within Wyatt.

Wyatt: You MCW guys seem full of spirit….it's a shame I'm going to have to rip it out of you….FOLLOW THE BUZZARDS!

Wyatt blows out the lantern making the whole room dark again. Then the lights turn back on as Kakarot is seen standing blankly near his MCW Co-Workers Siege and Zoey.

Tye: Is your friend okay there…?

Siege then shakes his friend Goku out of his trance. Goku then gives a suspicious look towards Tommy and Tye.

Goku: You CWE guys might look weak, but I can tell your hiding some strong power. I can't wait to see you unleash your power later in the rumble.

Goku then walks off as his Co-Workers are a bit confused…

Siege: What just happened?

Tye: I'm guessing that's just you MCW guys at your best.

Siege then gives Tye and Tommy a spiteful look.

Siege: See you guys in the Rumble.

Siege and Zoey then walk away from The Perfect 10 and Tommy. Tye then glances at Tommy, who was just as confused as Siege and the others.

 **SCENE 3 - VEGETA: BEST IN THE WORLD?!**

Josh Matthews is backstage ready to interview The Prince of all Saiyans Vegeta. He is wearing his sleeveless blue bodysuit from the Buu saga. They were at the wrestling stands with a clear scene of the Rumble Ring getting set up.

Josh: Vegeta, today you are going to be a bit out of your element as you are going to be competing in the Greatest FanFiction Royal Rumble. Are you at all concerned that you are going against some of the best in the world in a match your not too familiar with?

Vegeta then gives Josh a dirty look that makes the hairs on Josh's neck stand.

Vegeta: Listen here you pathetic worm, you ask if I'm concerned on facing _some_ of the "Best in the World." Well to answer your moronic question, I am not concerned at all cause I, Vegeta "The Prince of All Saiyans", am THE Best in The World. All these others like CM Punk, Kenny Omega, Shane McMahon and others are all deceivers. False Gods. I, Vegeta, am the single greatest fighter of all time. Every time I am in battle, everyone knows that I excel in ways others can't even conceive. And Josh, I want you and all of those in this Rumble to watch and learn what the Best in The World can do.

 **SCENE 4 - RASHID GETS HIS MISSION**

A man with short black hair, light brown eyes and a well-groomed beard he is wearing a purple vest with gold outlines, blue-green baggy pants with a red obi and a scimitar on his waist. He is barefoot and wears a white turban with a red gem in the center. He is seen with at an outdoor market place as he is buying some Mosaic Chandeliers.

Merchant: You must really enjoy these chandeliers, mister...uh...what is your name?

The man then took the bag and smiled at the old merchant.

Rashid:...Just call me...Rashid…

Rashid then walked to a nearby car as his servant Azam was leaning on it. Rashid smiled at Azam and handed him the bag.

Rashid: Alright, hopefully, I'll find a use for this.

Rashid then was about to enter his car when he noticed Azam had an engrossed expression on his face.

Rashid: You alright buddy? You seem to like you want to tell me something.

Azam: Master, your friend, she called…

Rashid: She what? What did she say?

Azam: She stated she had a mission for you though she didn't tell much about it. All she told me to do is show you this.

Azam showed Rashid a small card, Rashid took it and turned the card over and on the back, he saw a series of letters G.F.F.R.R.

Rashid (smirks): It looks like this will be pretty interesting. Azam, start the car. We've got some distance to travel.

 **SCENE 5 - A STRANGE CAST OF COMMENTATORS**

Mauro Ranallo and Jerry Lawler were readying for the big event, Jerry was checking his headset when he felt a hand smack him in the back of the head.

Jerry: HEY! Who the-

Jerry Lawler turned around and saw his old buddy from 2006, Jim Ross who gave his friend a big smile.

Jerry: Jim, how long has it been….?

Jim and Jerry hug it out as it has been a really long time.

Lawler: Man, This crazy seeing you here. Glad to see someone here that I can level with.

Ross: It's good to see you too king, I kind of missed having someone yelling sleazy comments near me.

Lawler: Like this; OH BABY LOOK AT THE PUPPIES!

?: PUPPIES?! WHERE!?

Ross and Lawler then turn to an old man with a turtle shell on his back. It was the forgotten martial artist; Master Roshi.

Lawler: What are you doing here, old man?

Roshi retaliates that remark by whacking Lawler in the head with his walking stick.

Roshi: HEY! You should learn to respect your elders! And to answer your question, I'm a commentator here!

Ross: You?! A commentator?!

Roshi: You betcha, and I plan on making the most of all the...female entrants.

Roshi then started to drool a bit, Ranallo took notice of this and shook his head in disapproval.

Ranallo: I should've stayed in NXT.

?: Well it might not seem like much now, but I'm sure we can find something great here. With this cast of commentators, we are bound to have a crazy night.

Ranallo turns to see a dark-skinned with short dark hair and dark chocolate skin. His eyes are a bright and shaded purple color. He has a sporting beard and mustache combo. He gives the man a strange look.

?: Oh I'm sorry, I haven't introduced myself (Extends his hand) I'm Jayson Titus. Big fan of your work Mr. Ranallo.

Ranallo: (Shakes hand) So what we have about 5 commentators now.

Jayson: Likely, however, anything can happen in big-time rumbles like this. For all we know, one of us could be an actual entrant.

Jerry: WOWIE!

Jayson and Ranallo then turn to see Roshi showing off his crude magazines to Jim and Jerry. Jerry's eyes had nearly popped out of his head at the girls on the page.

Jayson: Or….maybe it would be best if none of us were.

 **SCENE 6 - MARIO AND SONIC REUNITED!**

Mario and Luigi are walking in the backstage area talking about their spot in the Rumble match when they saw a face all too familiar to them. It was Sega's favorite blue blur, Sonic the Hedgehog!

Sonic: Hey, Mustache. It's been a while. Last time I saw you, we were at the Olympics, Rio de Janeiro, to be precise. What have you been up to lately?

Mario opened his mouth to tell Sonic about his recent adventure and meeting his new friend Cappy but, Sonic soon cut him off.

Sonic: Oh well, I bet it wasn't as crazy as what I've been doing. Facing crazy Jackals that manipulate reality, teaming up with my younger self, saving a bunch of aliens in an interstellar amusement park, it's all been pretty crazy.

Mario once again, opened his mouth to say something. However, his blue-furred friend had yet again beaten the mustachioed plumber.

Sonic: Well, either way, this royal rumble is likely going to soon go on that list of weird stuff. Really I have no doubt you're going to do great in there buddy, I bet the minute you get in there you're going to be eliminating people left and right, man.

Mario then gave a smile of pride, he was thankful that his friend still respected him.

Sonic: Granted that might all end as soon as I enter into the rumble...I mean I'll be the whole rumble itself.

Mario's smile then faded into a face of dubiety.

Sonic: I mean I am Sonic The Hedgehog. Like I'm THE FASTEST THING ALIVE!

While Sonic was off ranting about his greatness, a certain scarlet speedster had a disturbing feeling.

The Flash: I feel like I should be offended...but, I don't know why though.

Back to Sonic who was still rambling at his greatness. At this point, Luigi was covering his ears to try to shut out the never-ending words of Sonic.

Sonic: Anyway, I guess I'll see you in the rumble...or maybe not…

Sonic then zooms off, papers fly all over the place as Mario and Luigi look on at the blitz of blue that just talked to them in a mixture of respect and disdain.

Mario turns to his brother who simply gives him a shrug. Mario, in turn, smiles as he shakes his head.

Mario: Mamma-Mia…

* * *

 **Okay so here is a list of competitors in the Rumble because apparently, that's what all the cool kids are doing now.**

 **Commentator Team - Mauro Ranallo, Jerry "The King" Lawler, Master Roshi, Jayson Titus, Jim Ross**

 **Confirmed Entrants - Tye Dillinger, Bray Wyatt, Tommy Oliver, Vegeta, Son Goku, Sonic, Mario, Luigi, Rashid**


End file.
